


messages from deep waters

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: Meet Wendy, an actual failed abortion





	messages from deep waters

An entitled body wouldn’t hurt things that had a lung capacity of a thimble. It’s whimpering as it's neck broke by human hands made of ice pushed on its little furry body. 

A disgusting girl killing a small animal with no feeling from her cold carcass, brain reeling snippets of repeated words, a door creaking, a deeper voice telling her to do it again. Memories playing in small snippets like it was shards of a mirror — especially as her death forced her to relive them.

Dark red hair falling over bare breasts as she laid naked in her pool of blood, spit, and tears.  Things like this happened to people with no feeling in a organ that was slowly giving up room to a pipe that was impaled, snapping her spine and forcing blood to fill her lungs and mouth as it bubbles like a volcano. She lacked empathy and all the dirty deeds she did came back to haunt her.

 

Her ghostly spirit left her physical vessel to bring another victim, to plague his mind like it did her’s — it started with outbursts of need— using his voice to drive others away, possession of his skinny, pale body — using his own sexual needs against him; driving a man away and later a woman. He would cry and she would remind him this was their holy ritual, souls bonded together in pure matrimony.

 

” It’s okay, Luca. You will always have me— always.” He was speaking to the ghost of a girl who died _twenty years ago_ — she remained as his age. Her name was Wendy, and she was a ghostly spouse to him. Possessing his body so he couldn’t escape from her.

 

**He would always have her, always.**

 


End file.
